million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Koigokoro Masquerade
Koigokoro Masquerade (恋心マスカレード, Love Masquerade) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 single. The song is performed by Chizuru Nikaido and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and composed as well as arranged by Ken Masutani. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #IMPRESSION→LOCOMOTION! #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Roco Handa～" #Koigokoro Masquerade (恋心マスカレード) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Chizuru Nikaido～" #Humming Road (ハミングロード) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Yukiho Hagiwara～" #Decoration Dream~in'♪ (デコレーション・ドリ～ミンッ♪) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Momoko Suou～" #Kokoro ga Kaeru Basho (ココロがかえる場所) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater After Closing" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi wa tsuyoi ko nante Kimetsuketari suru kara "Anata nanka TAIPU janai" Sunao ni narenai watashi Mitame to wa urahara ni Yowamushi na onnanoko "Kirai nante, iwasenaide…" Tameiki ga kobore sou Furueru te o kakushite Anata e no michi o kaketeku Douka hontou no watashi o minuite Koigokoro MASUKAREEDO Tsuki dake ga futari o miteru Tsuyogari na kotoba no RUUPU o KISU de fusaide hoshii no Hoshikuzu no DORESU o mi ni matottanara Kazaranai sugao na egao de Aeru ki ga suru kara Mou sukoshi dake saki ni Fumidashite mitai kedo "Gomen, ima wa kibun janai" Kawaiku narenai watashi PURAIDO ga takai no wa Kizutsuki takunai kara "Suki yo, dakedo sukoshi kowai…" Wagamama to iwanaide Oboetate no DANSU de Koyoi futari odorimashou MASUKU goshi ni sasayaita "suki da yo." Koigokoro MASUKAREEDO Mitsumeai kanaderu rondo Itsumademo kienai RIZUMU de Hayaku mitashite hoshii no KYANDORU no akai akari ni yurari yurarete Umareta bakari no tokimeki o Subete sasagetai yo Furueru te o kakushite Anata e no michi o kaketeku Douka hontou no watashi o minuite Koigokoro MASUKAREEDO Tsuki dake ga futari o miteru Tsuyogari na kotoba no RUUPU o KISU de fusaide hoshii no Hoshikuzu no DORESU o mi ni matottanara Kazaranai sugao na egao de Aeru ki ga suru kara Shall We Dance Tonight Shall We Love...? |-| Kanji= キミは強い子なんて 決めつけたりするから 「あなたなんかタイプじゃない」 素直になれない　私 見た目とはウラハラに ヨワムシな女の子 “嫌いなんて、言わせないで…” ため息がこぼれそう 震える手を隠して あなたへの道をかけてく どうか本当の私を見抜いて 恋心マスカレード 月だけがふたりを見てる 強がりな言葉のループを キスで塞いで欲しいの 星屑のドレスを身に纏ったなら 飾らない素顔な笑顔で 会える気がするから もう少しだけ先に 踏み出してみたいけど 「ゴメン、今は気分じゃない」 可愛くなれない　私 プライドが高いのは 傷つきたくないから “好きよ、だけど少し怖い…” ワガママと言わないで 覚えたてのダンスで 今宵ふたり踊りましょう マスク越しに囁いた「好きだよ。」 恋心マスカレード 見つめあい奏でる輪舞曲 いつまでも消えないリズムで はやく満たして欲しいの キャンドルの紅い灯にゆらり揺られて 生まれたばかりのときめきを すべて捧げたいよ 震える手を隠して あなたへの道をかけてく どうか本当の私を見抜いて 恋心マスカレード 月だけがふたりを見てる 強がりな言葉のループを キスで塞いで欲しいの 星屑のドレスを身に纏ったなら 飾らない素顔な笑顔で 会える気がするから Shall We Dance Tonight Shall We Love...? |-| English= You're a strong one, as if Because I decided one-sidedly "Someone like you isn't my type" I can't be honest On the other side of those eyes they see is a weakling girl "Please don't say you hate me..." I feel like sighing Hiding the shaking of my hands I walk down the path to you Please, somehow see through to the real me Love masquerade Only the moon watches over us I want you to break the loop of confident words with a kiss If I wrap my body in a dress of stardust I feel like I can show you my unadorned, honest smile I tried to advance our relationship just a little bit, but "Sorry, I don't feel like it right now" I can't be cute The reason I'm so prideful is because I don't want to get hurt "I love you, but I'm kind of scared" Don't say I'm selfish, please Tonight, let's dance these newly-learned steps Under my mask, a whispered "I love you." Love masquerade As our eyes meet, the rondo plays with a never-ending rhythm I want it to be fulfilled quickly The red candlelight shimmers and dances I want to give you all of this newborn excitement Hiding the shaking of my hands I walk down the path to you Please, somehow see through to the real me Love masquerade Only the moon watches over us I want you to break the loop of confident words with a kiss If I wrap my body in a dress of stardust I feel like I can show you my unadorned, honest smile Shall We Dance Tonight? Shall We Love...? Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 (sung by: Chizuru Nikaido)